Arrow
Arrows are recurring items in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Arrows serve as projectiles for bows: consisting of sharp arrowheads at the end of thin sticks of wood. Arrows usually deal quite a bit of damage; often equal to or above the damage that a game's weakest sword can deal. Arrows can be found in bundles (or as separate items) and can be purchased from shops, found beneath pots, be uncovered by cutting blades of grass, in Treasure Chests or as dropped by enemies. Arrows are occasionally stored in an upgradeable Quiver. In some of the games, mainly the 3D ones, it is possible to imbue the arrows with magic power and upgrade them into Fire Arrows, Ice Arrows, or Light Arrows. How the upgrade is obtained is different in each game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Unlike most bows to appear later in the series, the Bow in this game drains one Rupee per arrow. If Link has no Rupees, the bow cannot fire any arrows. Link can purchase arrows in shops from a Merchant at any point in the game, though he cannot use them until he finds the Bow. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Arrows can be found in bundles of five or ten. Link's maximum limit for arrows kept at one time can be upgraded with the help of the Great Fairy residing on the central island in Lake Hylia in the Light World. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Once Link has purchased the Bow from the shop in Mabe Village, Link can purchase ten arrows for the price of 20 Rupees in the same store. Bundles of arrows, suspended in air by wings, can also be found in dungeons and during the Rapids Ride mini-game. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Once Link has obtained the Fairy Bow from the Forest Temple, bundles of arrows can be found all over Hyrule via traditional methods. Link can also upgrade his quiver twice, to hold a maximum of 40 and 50 arrows, respectively. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Once Link has obtained the Hero's Bow from the Woodfall Temple, bundles of arrows can be found throughout Termina. Link can also upgrade his quiver twice, in order to attain a maximum limit of 30 and 50 arrows, respectively. Arrows are one of the items that cannot return in time with Link, emptying his quiver when he returns to the First Day with most of the different items The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Once Link has obtained the Hero's Bow from the Tower of the Gods, bundles of arrows can be found on the Great Sea and in sub-sea Hyrule. The Great Fairies residing on the Southern and Northern Thorn Islands can also upgrade Link's quiver to hold 60 and 99 arrows respectively. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Once Link has obtained the Bow, bundles of Arrows can be found throughout Hyrule. His quiver can also be upgraded twice. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Once Link has obtained the Hero's Bow from the Goron Mines, bundles of arrows can be found throughout Hyrule. His quiver can also be upgraded twice by completing the STAR Game in Hyrule Castle Town. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Bow (as well as Arrows) are the main treasure of the Temple of Courage. A new feature is the existence of strange arrow-shaped crystals in some dungeons. If an arrow is fired at them, they will absorb it and fire it in the direction they are facing instead of the way the arrow was supposed to go. The crystals can be turned around by hitting them with the Boomerang. They can also stun phantoms if shot at their backs. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Once the bow has been obtained from the Fire Temple, Link also receives a quiver (with arrows) that has a maximum capacity of twenty. Later on, Link's quiver can be upgraded to hold a maximum of thirty arrows, by either beating level 3 of Take 'Em All On, or buying it in the Goron shop for 2,000 Rupees. After that, the largest quiver can be obtained in the Pirate Hideout, after scoring between 3000-3999 points. Once Link receives the Bow of Light, he can fire Light Arrows by holding his bow for a few seconds before firing. The Light Arrows travel slightly faster than ordinary arrows, can defeat most enemies in a single hit (with the exception of all bosses and a small handful of minibosses), and are capable of hitting multiple foes if they are in the arrow's path. Arrows can be bought in bundles of 10 for 50 Rupees, and be found in bundles of 5 in pots or bushes. Link can carry a maximum of 50 arrows by obtaining both quivers. * Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items